


Zakochany w Kuroko

by Lampira7



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Translation
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 11:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15929183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lampira7/pseuds/Lampira7
Summary: Kagami nawet nie zorientował się, kiedy zakochał się w Kuroko, ale może to być ciężka miłość.





	Zakochany w Kuroko

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In Love with Kuroko](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1161099) by [merycula (thanksillpass)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thanksillpass/pseuds/merycula). 



Kagami wcześnie nauczył się podczas ich przyjaźni, że Kuroko nie miał żadnych skrupułów przed powiedzeniem „nie”. Zaspał do szkoły po meczu i całkowicie zapomniał o pracy domowej z historii Japonii. Nie mógł powstrzymać się przed uczuciem ulgi, gdy zauważył Kuroko. Zawołał go i podbiegł do niego, opierając dłonie na kolanach i dysząc, aby złapać oddech.

— Kuroko! Daj mi przepisać swoją pracę domową!

— Odmawiam.

— Hyy?! Taka szybka odpowiedź! Czemu?!

— Kagami-kun, powinieneś ponieść konsekwencje swojego idiotyzmu.

Brew Taigi drgnęła z irytacji i chwycił głowę Kuroko. _Ten obłudny drań będzie cierpieć_ — pomyślał Kagami tuż przed tym, jak powietrze uciekło z jego płuc. Z perspektywy czasu, powinien był dostrzec ten beznadziejne wymierzony cios.

I tak było przez cały czas. Kagami pytał, a Kuroko odmawiał bez chwili wahania lub bez jakiegokolwiek śladu emocji. Nie, nie pożyczy mu pieniędzy. Nie, nie zje tego hamburgera. Nie, nie pozbędzie się Nigou. Nie, nie przestanie próbować. Nie, nie powoli mu zawieść. Nie, nie podda się. Taiga zakochał się gdzieś pomiędzy tym wszystkim. Na początku, nawet tego nie zauważył.

Zakochanie się w Kuroko było niczym, co sądził, że wygląda zakochanie się w kimkolwiek. Mógł zasnąć ani nie stracił apetytu. Nie rozpraszało go to od koszykówki. To nie sprawiło, że poczuł się oszołomiony lub podekscytowany. Sprawiło, że był spokojny i zrelaksowany. Nie zaczął nagle tworzyć poematów o oczach Kuroko, czy innych bzdetów. Wciąż wyglądały jak u martwej ryby. Nie zaczął nieświadomie zatrzymywać swojego dotyku na dłużej na Kuroko. Dotknięcia nie były elektryzujące ani nic takiego. Nie dotykali się więcej i nie mniej niż wcześniej. Dlatego, na początku tego nie zauważył.

OoO

  
Realizacja przyszła pewnego dnia tuż po treningu, dzięki dwóm senpai’om, którzy mieli okropne poczucie humoru. Kagami wiązał swoje buty, gdy Mitobe i Koganei podeszli do niego z uśmiechem.

— Gdzie jest twoja żona, Kagami?

— Jest w łazience — odpowiedział automatycznie i zatrzymał się, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, z tego, co właśnie powiedział.

Spojrzał na senpai’ów, mrugając w lekkim niezrozumieniu. Koganei mruknął z namysłem marszcząc brwi, trzymając autorytatywnie brodę między palcami. Mitobe po prostu stał tam, wyglądając na zakłopotanego i przepraszającego.

— Masz absolutną rację, Mitobe, mój kolego. Ta reakcja jest całkowicie zła. Miał się zarumienić się i wiele bełkotać. Mieliśmy się z tego śmiać. To jest niedopuszczalne. Ej, Kagami! Czemu nie obchodzi się miano męża Kuroko?! Wytłumacz się!

Taiga zmarszczył brwi.

— Nie… nie wiem, czemu.

Koganei zadrwił i odciągnął Mitobe na zewnątrz, mamrocząc o nie-zabawnych-kouhaiach. Kagami zastanawiał się przez chwilę. Będąc z Kuroko w ten sposób. Wydawało się to bardzo… miłe. Rano, budząc się i widząc twarz Kuroko, może całując go leniwie przez chwilę, wsuwając dłoń w jego włosy, przyciągając go bliżej, przyciskając się do jego nagiej skóry i…

Czuł, że policzki stają się coraz gorętsze. Och. W końcu był szesnastoletnim chłopcem. I najwyraźniej zakochanym w swoim najlepszym przyjacielu. Poczuł, jak w gardle pojawia się gruda. Co, jeśli realizacja tego zmieni rzeczy między nimi? Co będzie, jeśli Kagami zacznie zachowywać się inaczej w stosunku do Kuroko i zrujnuje wszystko? Kiedy Kuroko wrócił do szatni, Taiga zadziałał instynktownie. To właśnie robiły zwierzęta, gdy znalazły się w niebezpieczeństwie.

— Oi, Kuroko, daj mi się potrzymać za rękę.

— Odmawiam. — Nadeszła zwyczajna odpowiedź.

Kagami przewrócił oczami i chwycił dłoń Kuroko.

— Przestań narzekać i dać mi potrzymać swoją rękę.

Kuroko skrzywił się, ale nie zabrał dłoni, więc Kagami nie śpieszył się. Przesunął kciukiem po knykciach Kuroko. Potem przesunął wnętrze dłoni na wierzch ręki mniejszego chłopaka i zatrzymał się tam na chwilę. W końcu splótł ich palce i delikatnie uścisnął. Nic. To wcale nie było dziwne. To było naturalne, jak oddychanie. Nic nie było inne. Uśmiechnął się i puścił rękę Kuroko.

— Dzięki — powiedział i uśmiechnął się, gdy Kuroko odwrócił wzrok z najjaśniejszym odcieniem różu na policzkach. Kagami był szczerze zaskoczony, że nie widział nadchodzącego ciosu.

OoO

  
Zakochanie się w Kuroko było czymś innym. Zawsze uważał, że miłość będzie frustrująca i wyczerpująca, ale tak nie było. Był absurdalnie zadowolony ze swojego stanu, nawet jeśli musiał przyznać, że ostatnio dość często chciał coś z tym _zrobić_. Chciał powiedzieć Kuroko. Był zadowolony z tego, jak wyglądała sytuacja, co było dość zadziwiające, ale wiedział, że mogło być jeszcze _lepiej_. Po prostu to _wiedział_. Ale był także przerażony. W końcu, Kuroko nie miał żadnych skrupułów mówiąc „nie”. Zwłaszcza wobec Kagami’ego.

Mieszkanie z Alex było jednocześnie przekleństwem, jak i błogosławieństwem. Kiedy rozejrzał się po pokoju wypełnionym kolegami z drużyny i trenerami, którzy przeoczyli alkohol, jaki Alex im dostarczyła, nie był pewien, który z tych dwóch okaże się tym razem. Kuroko był jedynym, który był przytomny, popijając Pocari i oglądając telewizję z wyłączonym dźwiękiem. Rzucił się na kanapę, opierając głowę na kolanach Kuroko, odwracając twarz w stronę odbiornika. To nie było tak, jakby nigdy nie robili takich rzeczy. Kuroko położył dłoń na głowie Kagamiego, jakby to była najbardziej naturalna rzecz na świecie. I tak było. To było przyjemne. To było wygodne. Tak właśnie robili. Kagami był pijany, a Kuroko ciepły i miękki, a także ładnie pachniał. Taiga chciał go pocałować. Odwrócił głowę i spojrzał na niego.

— Kuroko, pozwól się pocałować.

Dłoń w jego włosach przestała się poruszać. Kagami był pijany, i to bardzo, ale i tak zauważył, że jakaś emocja mignęła na twarzy Kuroko. Coś nagiego i surowego, zanim znów przybrał beznamiętną maskę. Kuroko pochylił się i lekko pociągnął Taigę za ucho.

— Odmawiam.

Nie, Kagami-kun, jesteś chłopcem. Nie, Kagami-kun, jesteś tylko przyjacielem. Nie, Kagami-kun, jesteś brzydki i głupi.  
— Kagami-kun, jesteś pijany.

Dłoń Kuroko powróciła po chwili do jego włosów, wznawiając kojące ruchy. Kagami uśmiechnął się, po czym odwrócił się, by spojrzeć na telewizor i kiwnął głową.

— Czyli pozwolisz pocałować się jutro — wymamrotał sennie. — I następnego dnia. I dzień później. Codziennie. W porządku?

Kuroko nie spiął się ani nic, ale na chwilę zwolnił ruchy swojej dłoni i milczał przez dłuższą chwilę. Taiga już niemal zasnął, gdy Kuroko w końcu udzielił odpowiedzi.

— W porządku.


End file.
